


【浩翰深海】仲夏一日谈

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 人类翰x人鱼深不看🚲大概是个1221





	【浩翰深海】仲夏一日谈

**Author's Note:**

> 有人x人鱼12车  
> 不喜勿入
> 
> -  
> OOC是我的  
> 私设如山
> 
> 真人无关  
> 上升不可  
> -

7.4过后的第一天  
长岛的海滩上空空荡荡  
海浪打在礁石上溅起片片雪花  
酒瓶玻璃碎渣零星散落着  
垃圾箱旁堆不下的黑色塑料袋圆胀饱满  
昭示着昨日的辉煌

李汶翰坐在高高的救生瞭望椅上  
一边感叹着自己会挑日子上班  
一边无聊的数着眼前飞过的海鸥  
一只  
两只  
三只

他压了压头上的鸭舌帽  
缩向亮橘色阳伞的深处  
还好今天是个阴天  
开始这个暑期兼职以来他已经又黑了好几度了  
虽说美国同学都夸他黑得好看  
但他一点也不想回家听他美丽的母亲唠叨什么皮肤癌黑色素瘤美白之类

手机信号又断了  
歌都没得听了  
李汶翰扯着自己的花泳裤  
趁着没人  
高歌上了一曲Monster  
刚唱到“所有的规则”  
右侧墨镜边缘出现了一道身影  
似乎很疑惑的看了他一眼  
【一定是被我的歌声迷住了】  
李汶翰得意的唱的更大声了

那人加快了脚步走向海边  
李汶翰出于职业道德仔细看了看那人  
【嗯 亚裔 还那么黑 跟我一样 真难得】  
【肯定是海边的常客 不用管不用管】  
靠回椅背上继续哼他的歌

那男生长得还挺合他胃口  
李汶翰琢磨了一下  
秉着不看白不看的原则又往那个方向望去  
这一望不要紧  
旺旺直接被吓得一激灵  
岸边哪儿还有什么人？  
只有远海的浪里有个黑色脑袋若隐若现

李汶翰蹿下椅子就开始了百米冲刺  
他旺旺的一世英名不能栽在这小子身上  
眼见那个脑瓜已经被海浪吞没  
李汶翰一个猛子扎进浪里  
发挥出他全美高中游泳冠军的全部实力向远处游去  
然而他游遍了方圆十里  
直到精疲力竭  
半个人影都没捞到

李汶翰喘着粗气瘫坐在沙滩上  
双目无神的看向远处的浪头  
心如死灰

完了  
一个鲜活的生命就这么被吞噬了

大海啊，你怎么这么无情？  
汪汪啊，你怎么这么无能？

他拖着沉重的身体准备去捡手机call 911  
远处浪里像有一抹银色闪过  
【一定是伤心过度产生的幻觉】  
李汶翰揉了揉眼睛按下了通话键  
“Hello, 911, what’s your emergency?”  
“Someone drawn…”  
他半句话卡在了喉咙里  
一个黑色的脑瓜从浪里探出头向岸边游来  
“Hello? Hello? Sir? Are you still there?”  
“Hi, sorry, my mistake , the guy is okay. I’m sorry.”  
李汶翰挂断电话  
跑过去一把拉住上岸的那人  
“不可能啊这不可能！”  
惊得他连英文都忘了说  
那人似乎感到有些莫名其妙  
“Hi，你好，你会说中文？”  
“你…我…你…”  
李汶翰看着对方水汪汪的眼睛一时失语  
“我叫李振宁，你叫…li wen han?”  
“对 李汶翰”  
李汶翰终于回过神来  
“你刚才游去哪儿了？我以为你溺水了，游了一圈都没找到，还以为你被浪卷走了！我一世英名差点就交代在这了！我可是全美冠军，你怎么可能游得比我快？说，你什么来路？”  
“我…就平时随便游游，我刚才就在那游了游没游远啊”  
李振宁低下头不自觉的挠了挠后颈  
李汶翰盯着他满脸写着不信

“你今天还有别的事吗？”  
胜负欲最终战胜了怀疑在李汶翰脑海里叫嚣起来  
“没…”  
“那你就在这等我下班，我们去正规场地比一场”  
李振宁放下心似的长舒一口气  
“可以，但我只比短的”  
“200m OK嘛？”  
“OK”  
李汶翰伸出右手握成拳  
直到李振宁碰了拳才放心拉着他往救生椅走

李汶翰把李振宁安置在遮阳伞下坐下  
转身就递给他一瓶防晒乳  
“在那之前就在这陪我聊天把，反正我是不会让你再下海了。你看着也不白，注意防晒，当心皮肤癌。”  
“我…我不黑！我在我们那还算白的呢…”  
李振宁嘟囔着还是认真的涂了起来  
李汶翰靠着墨镜的遮蔽静静地打量起李振宁  
李振宁皮肤比他还黑上一点  
防晒乳化在他的皮肤上  
像是巧克力蛋糕淋上了鲜奶油  
他最爱吃巧克力蛋糕了  
李汶翰吸了吸口水

“李汶翰”  
“…啊？啊？咳咳…啥？”  
以为偷窥被发现的李汶翰差点被自己口水噎死  
“帮我涂个后背”  
“啊！哦好…”  
李汶翰接过瓶子随意往手上挤了点就摸上了李振宁的肩胛  
【他皮肤可真细腻】  
防晒乳被两人的体温化开  
随着李汶翰的手在李振宁后背上滑腻的铺开  
涂过的皮肤泛着光  
像被情事后的汗液浸润  
有些情色的意味  
想到这里李汶翰才发现自己的手已经在李振宁背上走了两个来回  
像被烫到了一样飞快地撤了手

“好了？”  
李振宁好像没有察觉一般  
“换我帮你吧”  
“唉，不用不用”  
“好了，互相帮助吗。再说你也不白…”  
李汶翰无言以对  
同是黑皮肤  
相煎何太急

李汶翰被按着坐下  
李振宁的指尖像有电流  
被他触碰过的地方都有些酥麻  
肌肉会不自觉地紧绷  
李汶翰感到思维一阵恍惚  
下身有些抬头  
他只有一边在心里念着不记得从哪里听来的大悲咒  
一边祈祷这种甜蜜的煎熬快点结束

在李汶翰看不见的背后  
李振宁用指尖慢慢的描绘了一个“深”字  
发出一阵银光后隐没到皮肤里消失不见  
【找到你了】  
李振宁笑着默念着  
瞳孔深处酝酿着银色的风暴  
海藻间的小虫  
轻轻地  
栽到了地上

-  
抹完防晒霜  
他们坐在沙滩上吹着海风聊了一下午  
李汶翰说自己家人不让他来沙滩兼职但他死乞白咧非要来因为喜欢大海  
李振宁说自己家人在很远的地方想家了就来海里游一圈这样就能离家近一点  
李汶翰说自己是在伯克利学声乐的业余爱好游泳  
李振宁说自己是在nyu学动画设计的业余爱好唱歌  
说着说着两个人就唱起来了  
从欧美流行唱到怀旧金曲  
可是开了场别开生面的沙滩演唱会  
到了夕阳西下的时候他们周围已经半只海鸥都看不见了

下了班收了滩  
李汶翰带着李振宁走到自己的车边  
“车不错啊”  
李振宁吹了个口哨  
“哎 小意思小意思 走 比赛去”  
引擎轰鸣声中两人扬长而去

到的地方泳池标准却空空荡荡  
李振宁狐疑的看向掏出钥匙熟练开着门的人  
“这泳池…你家的？”  
“不要在意那么多细节 方便比赛嘛 来来来这边”

泳池边站定的两人拉伸开来  
李汶翰别着胳膊往后扭着盯着李振宁  
李振宁正弯腰向下够着地  
臀部的肌肉被拉开在泳裤包裹下线条饱满  
“咳 那个啥 你想比什么200米？”  
“free吧”  
“free it is then！”  
李汶翰轮着胳膊走上了起点跳台  
“可别怪我没提醒你 我李汶翰那可是差一点就拿世界冠军的人”  
李振宁只是轻笑了一声也默默的走上了出发位  
摆在一旁的手机尽职的倒数着  
“3 2 1 pa”

两个身影一同跃入池水  
并驾齐驱  
第一个转身  
李汶翰惊诧得看到李振宁已经领先了他一个肩膀  
第二个转身  
李振宁已经领先了半个身位  
第三个转身  
他看着左侧泳道前方的身影  
李振宁的泳姿有一种奇怪的韵律  
他整个人动作幅度很小  
特别是腿几乎没有大动  
但他周身的水就像有生命一般  
托着他飞速向前滑行  
李汶翰还没来得及仔细观察  
那人已经触了壁  
得意的看向他

李汶翰眼睛一转计上心头  
三十六计  
耍赖为上计  
捂着脚在水里挣扎起来  
“哎呦哎呦 疼疼疼 抽筋了”  
李振宁赶紧游了过来  
潜在水下帮他把脚背向上掰  
李汶翰透过水光看着李振宁下潜的姿态  
水流轻柔的抚过他的头发如海草般摇曳  
他就那么随意的飘着  
仿佛他天生就该待在水中

看着看着，那张脸离水面越来越近  
“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“没事了。谢谢。咱们再重新比一次怎么样？这次我保证不抽筋。”  
李汶翰满脸的真诚  
李振宁倒是有些面露难色  
看了看表  
“那再比一次…就一次”  
“ok！”

“3 2 1 pa”  
同样的发令  
同样的入水  
不过李汶翰这次并没有用全力  
他轻松地游在后面跟着看着李振宁的动作  
游泳这么多年  
他还是第一次见到这样舒适自然的泳姿

美丽  
是他唯一能想到的词汇

游到第三个折返  
李汶翰突然感到眼前一花  
一条银色的鱼尾出现在他的视线之中  
【幻觉 又是幻觉 是不是白天被晒傻了】  
李汶翰赶紧停下把头探出水面深深地吸了一口气  
又看到银色的尾鳍从水面上跃出又落下  
李汶翰狠狠地揉了揉眼睛  
又用力掐了自己的大腿一下  
“嗷”真疼

“你怎么了 又抽筋了？”  
银鱼停到他的面前  
眼前的一切已经超出了李汶翰的认知  
这脸好像是李振宁  
但是他头发怎么变成银色的了？一秒染发？？？  
眼睛怎么也变成银色的了？还偷偷带了美瞳下水？  
然后那个耳鳍又是怎么回事？

千万思绪汇成了一句话  
【妈妈！我见到活的人鱼了！】  
李汶翰停止了踩水的动作  
像一块石头直直的沉入水底  
李振宁这才发现自己似乎有点不对  
但也来不及多想只能先赶紧游过去把人捞起来

“咳咳咳…”  
李汶翰胳膊架在李振宁肩上不停地咳嗽  
“咳咳…你…你是人鱼？”  
李振宁一边给李汶翰拍着背  
一边不好意思的摇晃着尾巴  
”都怪你，本来只比一轮没事的“  
”你这…咳…还有时限呢？“  
”我泡水超过十分钟就会变回人鱼“  
李振宁似乎有些懊恼  
眼里波光闪闪  
不知是水珠还是泪珠挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠

变成人鱼的李振宁简直就是他的梦中情人  
李汶翰看着李振宁的眼睛  
着了魔一般探过头去就吻上了李振宁的睫毛  
李振宁倒好像丝毫也不惊讶  
按着李汶翰的后颈  
抬起头把自己的嘴唇迎了上去

李振宁的嘴唇冰凉柔软  
像刚从冰箱里拿出来的果冻  
李汶翰用的吮吸着  
在心里为自己的接受能力和勇气点了一百个赞

-人x人鱼 12🚲-

”能给我看看你的尾巴么？“  
李汶翰好奇的摸着李振宁耳鳍间的薄膜  
”可以“  
李振宁拉着李汶翰  
鱼尾一摆就游到了池边  
他双手一撑坐到瓷砖上  
得意的晃着鱼尾  
尾鳍撩起水花  
劈头盖脸的浇在李汶翰头上

李汶翰也不恼  
抓住淘气的尾鳍轻轻地抚摸  
手下的触感柔滑湿润  
薄薄的  
透着光仿佛稍稍用力就能撕破  
他顺着尾鳍向上摸着  
鳞片的触感并不是那么锋利  
小小的银色鳞片紧紧地扒在鱼尾上  
灯光下反射着细碎的冷光  
一层粘液滋润着离水的鱼尾  
有些冰凉的湿滑

李振宁的鱼尾很长  
李汶翰细细的摩挲让他有点痒又有点不耐  
他甩了一下尾巴  
尾鳍轻轻地打在李汶翰脸上  
”看好了没有“  
”再等一会…诶 这是什么？“  
李汶翰突然发现有一片鳞片很是与众不同  
它比周围的鳞片都要大上一些  
颜色似乎也比周围透明  
他好奇的顺着鳞片的边缘描绘  
”嗯~“  
李振宁闷哼出声  
李汶翰似乎明白了什么  
掀起鳞片试探的探入一根手指  
指尖触及的地方湿润柔软  
热情的将他包裹  
”恭喜你发现…嗯…宝藏了“  
李振宁双唇微张面色发红  
支撑着上身的手臂微微颤抖

李汶翰仔细的盯着那处  
坚硬的鳞片保护着柔软的内里  
粉红的粘膜在空气的骚扰下无措的收缩  
他的手指被那片粉红欢迎着吮吸着  
李汶翰轻轻地动了动手指  
滑液随着他的动作从深处涌出  
也是冰冰凉凉的  
鱼尾无措的抽动着  
在水里划出一道道波纹

李汶翰一手揽过李振宁的腰  
把他放回水里  
另一手又毫不客气的加入了第二根手指  
”把尾巴盘在我身上“  
”嗯“  
李振宁乖巧的把鱼尾盘在李汶翰身上  
手却很是不乖巧的伸向下方  
利爪轻轻一划划破了李汶翰下身的布料  
有着细微碎鳞的掌心握住火热的坚挺上下动作起来

比水温还稍凉的手让李汶翰一抖  
柔韧的包裹与鳞片的摩擦又刺激着他的下身越发兴奋  
他抚摸着李振宁的后腰  
鳞片没入皮肤的交界  
这场跨越物种的情事  
可能是他此生最大胆也最正确的决定

李振宁扭了扭身子  
手指的搅动已经不能满足他的空虚  
他松开手  
胳膊环上李汶翰的肩膀  
嘴唇凑近李汶翰的喉结  
伸出红舌如猫一般舔噬着  
眼睛微眯  
翘着泛红的眼角望向李汶翰  
耳鳍轻颤着  
像是在表达不满

”等不及了？“  
李汶翰撤出手指  
换上肉刃带着水流缓缓挺入  
水生生物的体内湿滑的可怕  
像是在不停地向外冒水  
李汶翰的肉刃差点就跟着一起滑了出去  
他箍紧李振宁的腰  
狠狠地把肉刃向深处送去

”啊…汶翰…你真棒“  
李振宁的鱼尾缠得更紧  
他热切的随着李汶翰撞击的节奏把生殖腔送上  
水下的抽插本不那么猛烈  
但在两人的配合下池水被激起波浪  
拍打在池壁上  
哗哗 如同海浪

李振宁被操的浑身滚烫  
透明的耳鳍都染上了一抹血色  
”嗯…就是这…快..快点…“  
他控制着生殖腔在李汶翰进入时放松好让他插得更深  
又在李汶翰抽出时用力收缩满是恋恋不舍  
”汶翰…你干的…嗯…我好舒服…啊～“  
他的脖颈高高仰起  
生殖腔剧烈的收缩  
一股热流浇在李汶翰的肉刃上  
激得他差点精关失守  
他把坚挺从李振宁的体内拔出  
把李振宁推到扶梯上  
再重新整根侵入  
双手握住金属栏杆  
肱二头肌饱满的鼓起收缩  
如同在做俯卧撑

李振宁高潮过后的身躯瘫软  
鱼尾也有些缠不住了  
失神的银瞳望向夜空  
生殖腔却依旧本能的配合着李汶翰的顶弄  
嘴上哼哼着“好硬……慢点…”

李振宁体内的滑液好似催情的毒药  
李汶翰只觉下身越发坚硬  
想要疯狂的抽插  
捣烂人鱼淫荡的内里  
榨出更多汁液  
生殖腔最深处仿佛有个小口  
每每触碰都会贪婪地吮吸他的顶端  
舍不得他离去

他感到李振宁似乎恢复了力气  
鱼尾又缠上了他的双腿  
嘴里断断续续的大声浪叫起来  
“汶翰…知道…我那里面是什么吗？”  
软肉收缩着努力挤压着入侵的坚挺  
“是什么？”  
“是…哈…是子宫啊….”  
李振宁眼波流转  
努力的撑起上身凑到李汶翰耳边  
“汶翰…哥哥….射给我….我给你生一群小鱼好不好…啊…”  
“李振宁！”  
李汶翰狠狠的操进那个开口  
把精液满满的全部灌了进去

“好涨…哥哥好棒…灌满我…”  
李振宁疯狂的摇着头  
汗湿的银发遮住了他的脸  
他舌尖轻轻扫过嘴唇  
勾起的唇角满是餍足

-  
李汶翰摸着李振宁光滑的鱼尾  
手还不安分的想去掀那片特殊的鳞片  
却被李振宁一把抓住  
“没做够？”  
李振宁凑到李汶翰的耳边  
人鱼的声线沙哑而诱惑  
“要么你就自己找到我”  
“要么你就等到我愿意出现”  
“下次再见我带你去个地方”  
他张口发出无声的波纹  
李汶翰挣扎着闭上了双眼

-  
第二天清晨  
李汶翰在泳池边的躺椅上醒来  
却再也寻他不到  
他就如同仲夏夜的幻梦  
变成泡沫消散在晨光里

-  
李汶翰迷上了航海  
常常独自一人开着游艇出海  
在所有人都以为他失踪了的时候又会默默的回来  
他们都说李家的大少爷这是中了邪  
像大航海时代被海妖迷了神志的水手  
只怕要哪天葬在海里才心安  
但李汶翰又像是大海的宠儿  
每一次都安全的回来了  
渐渐的  
大家也都不怎么在意他了  
反正他弟弟继承了家业愿意养着他  
旁人也管不着不是

直到十年后的那天  
他开着游艇离开港口  
再也没有回来

-  
“没想到你还挺执着。准备好了吗？”  
一双手扒在甲板上  
银色长发在海面上散成扇形  
鱼尾一下下的拍打着海面  
李汶翰抚过他透明的耳鳍  
“我等了十年了，你说呢？”  
“看得出来 你已经黑成一个煤球了”  
“你也不差”  
李汶翰甩掉上衣跳入冰凉的海水  
他环着李振宁银色的鱼尾  
在正中的鳞片上拍了拍  
“你是想就在这里被我上还是换个地方被我上？”  
“别着急啊”  
李振宁嬉笑着钻出他的怀抱  
“当然要带你去约定的地方”

浅蓝  
湛蓝  
如墨的深蓝  
李振宁拖着他游向深海  
鼓膜肿胀的即将爆裂  
血液里的氧气挣扎着汇聚成一个个气泡  
眼前的银色如同幻影  
他渐渐不能分辨  
感到他的手渐渐松开  
李振宁回身抱住他  
鱼尾紧紧地盘在他身上  
他们纠缠着相拥着下沉  
温热微咸的液体流入他的口中  
他听到李振宁在他耳边呢喃  
“再见 李汶翰”  
“还有 我爱你”

-  
人鱼一生只上岸一次  
寻找他命定的伴侣  
勾引他  
诱惑他  
带他回到深渊的海底  
夺走他的温度  
将他埋葬  
在一起  
永远

-THE END-

-后来-  
李汶翰缓缓地睁开双眼  
小鱼的荧光在他灰白的瞳中摇摆  
一抹银色停在他眼前  
李振宁张开双臂  
笑得肆意  
"Welcome"  
"To the City of the Dead"


End file.
